Tragic Love
by Nightly-Shadow-Creature
Summary: Okay, I took some of the sadist songs I've heard and I wrote fanfics for them. This story is a bunch of one shots for each song. The one shots don't in any way relate to each other. Flack/Angell I recommend you listen to the song when reading if you can.
1. Thinking Of You

Don't own anything.

**I was listening to Katy Perry's "Thinking Of You" and I had to write something for it. Flack/Angell, Flack's POV. So here it is... **

I just wanted one breath, one sign of life from you.

I know we had our fights, but I loved you, I still do.

I needed to know something, but you weren't breathing.

Your body's gone and we have been trying to find some reason of why this happened.

I remember your dying words, they were "I love you."

Those were my worst moments, they were your last.

I remember you collapsing in my arms.

I remember watching the life go out of your eyes.

I remember the words I kept saying to you, "Hold on! Come on, you have to keep breathing! Do it for us!"

But you weren't able to do that, my last words to you were, "I love you too."

I'm listening now, to everything around me, people saying they're sorry.

What are they sorry for? They couldn't have stopped your death.

I'm barely hearing now, all the words sound so hollow.

I'm not focusing on anything within my sight, I'm too blind.

The shock isn't numbing and the tears are pouring down my face.

These are my last moments, my last moments thinking of you.

_**xoxo *Night***_


	2. Just A Dream

Don't own anything.

**Carrie Underwood's "Just A Dream." Angell's POV. Enjoy.**

I wish I could wake up tomorrow and you'd be here.

I wish this all was a horrible nightmare.

I'm spending the nights alone, unless I'm working.

Coming home, even coming back to me, isn't an option for you anymore.

I'll never see you again, no more hugs or kisses.

The first week after you were gone, I couldn't be alone.

I stayed with friends, no one trusted me by myself.

We all know the dangers of being a cop, but it doesn't seem real, unless it happens to you or a loved one.

I haven't moved on, I don't think I ever will.

I remember our last words to each other, we were arguing over a case.

We did make up and apologize, but we didn't say I love you.

I'm sorry I didn't say that, I know I should've said it more.

Forever never will happen now, it's faded away.

I know that tears are running down my face, I always look a mess.

You aren't here anymore, so there's no one to look pretty for.

I miss you, I miss my partner, my friend, my lover. I miss you.

I wish I could turn the clock back, be in your arms once more.

But that isn't a possibility anymore, everything with you is impossible now.

You can never erase the pain, no matter how hard you try.

The hurt will always be there, that's one forever that will happen.

I really wonder how I'm going to live with that.

I'll never get my happy ending, you're gone, and there won't be any one else, ever.

I know when and where you died, I know you were shot, but I don't how you felt when you were dying.

I don't know if you knew you were dying, did you know when you took your last breath?

I hate not knowing, people were there when you died, but I always wonder what you were feeling, what your last thought was.

I wish this wasn't real, I want it all to be pretend, but I know it isn't a lie.

You really are gone, it's the hard, cold truth. There's nothing anyone can say to make it seem better, or nicer.

I wish I could open my eyes and this would all be just a dream.

_**xoxo *Night***_


	3. Shattered

Don't own anything.

**Oar's "Shattered" -the line I decided to used was- "How many times can I break till I shatter?" Nobody's dead in this one, it's Angell's POV after a break up between her and Flack. ****Sort of a companion piece to Apologize, but not related to any others!**

**Summary: Flack and Angell have been dating, but it seems like all they do now is break-up, make-up, break-up and make-up. Angell's thoughts after the last break-up, but I put in a sort of poem form.**

I really don't know what to do.

I know I love you, and I think you love me too, but I don't know.

If you love me like you say you do, then why did we break up again?

Why do we keep fighting? We've never fought before.

It's like we're fighting a losing war and you know neither of us is going to win.

It wouldn't be so hard if I didn't see you everyday.

Maybe we could even stay apart, but we can't.

We keep coming back to the same thing, it's like we're each others boomerangs.

How many times can you break me? I'll shatter soon.

Faking a smile gets hard each time, it fades a bit every time you're in my sight.

I'm trying to work up the courage to fly away, but you always draw me back into your web.

The game of cat and mouse has gotten old, chasing, but never getting it right.

We should try to turn it around, before we crash and die completely.

It's like some messed up soap opera, with a confused love story.

If you won't step, I will, I'll say what we need to do.

Maybe it's time to be over, maybe it's done and finished.

I know one thing that's not a maybe, I can't keep coming back to you.

I have to get free, out of this hold, out on my own.

_**xoxo Night**_


	4. Apologize

Don't own anything.

**Okay, another non-dead one. One Republic's "Apologize" -lines I used were- "It's too late to apologize, it's too late, I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late." Flack's POV. Sort of a companion piece to Shattered, but not related to any others!  
**

**Summary: Flack and Angell have been dating, but it seems like all they do now is break-up, make-up, break-up and make-up. Flack's thoughts on how it's probably too late to apologize (In a sort of poem form).**

I saw you walk away, after the last fight.

I don't think we're going to make up this time.

I promise I'll change, but it's happened before, I don't think you'll forgive me again.

I see you every day, it doesn't help the pain.

Laughing with the others, it always fades when you see me.

This relationship is hanging by a thread, the thinnest one.

It's weird doing this, normally we would've made up by now.

It's silent, worse than the constant fighting that's been happening now.

At least with fighting, there's some emotion on your face, now there's none.

The cold words, said in a flat tone, brief ones, you are forced to speak.

I think that whatever we had is gone, completely faded.

I think it's too late to apologize, way too late.

_**xoxo Night**_


End file.
